


aeternalis rulay

by Mikleohno



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood Drinking, Childhood Friends, Halloween, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: Mikleo is found battered after a brutal attack. As his health continues to deteriorate, his best friend Sorey can't help but worry for his life. Could there be more behind the attack, or is it his overactive imagination?





	1. Monday

_C A M L A N N   H I G H_

  


It was unusual for Mikleo to miss school.

Sorey had stopped by to give Mikleo a ride just as he did every morning. Although the boys had both gotten their licenses last year, the responsibility of driving to school often fell on Sorey. Gramps was retired and didn’t often need the car. Miss Rulay would allow Mikleo use of her car over the weekends while she wasn’t working. The arrangement had been working great for the fall semester so far. Sorey was only a few doors down in the small Elysia Townhomes neighborhood they lived in, it was really no trouble for him to swing by on his way to school.

They had lived their whole lives close enough to excitedly walk to each other's homes when discovering something fascinating in a book, to play video games or complete their homework together. Mikleo was always there, his best friend from youth, waiting eagerly each morning for Sorey to pick him up.

But today was different. Miss Rulay’s car had been absent from the driveway, though she often headed to work just after the boys left for school together. No one had answered the door when he knocked. Neither Mikleo nor Miss Rulay answered his several phone calls. He had left confused and empty handed.

School had just ended. Sorey had done his best to remain patient, only firing off a few texts to test the waters. Maybe Mikleo was still mad at him for the theories they discussed last night. Mikleo had left Sorey and Gramps’ home quite heated, shouting back that Sorey was ‘an insane idiot with his head in the clouds,’ Sorey bitter to admit the things he had said in return. He had forced himself to stop looking at his phone around lunchtime, shutting it off to avoid the distraction of constantly checking it. The moment he stepped off campus he whipped out his phone and powered it on, receiving a notification of one missed call and one voicemail. Sorey opened the Visual Voicemail app on his phone.

_Sorey. It’s Miss R. There’s been an incident. Something happened to Mikleo last night. We think he was attacked. He’s at the hospital and he’s not doing well. Call me back._

The blood drained from Sorey’s face. He dialed Miss Rulay’s number and jumped into his car, headed to the hospital.

  


* * *

  


_C A M L A N N   H O S P I T A L_

  


“I got here as fast as I could,” said Sorey, receiving Miss Rulay in a hug.

“Thank you for coming,” she said softly. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from tears.

Sorey turned to see Mikleo. His sight alone left Sorey feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He was pale, far paler than usual. His face was littered with bruises and cuts, an oxygen tube strapped under his nose. His arms were bandaged in several places, an IV was attached to his forearm with a strip of medical tape. His closed eyes appeared sunken and gaunt. The paper medical gown he wore appeared to be far too large for his delicate frame.

“What happened to you?” muttered Sorey.

“We’re not sure,” said Miss Rulay. “He went out for a walk last night and never came back. You know how he is, always sneaking out.”

Sorey grimaced to himself, a wave of guilt washing over him. He should have been there. It didn’t matter if they were in the middle of an argument, Mikleo shouldn’t have been going anywhere alone late at night. He was probably taking a walk to clear his head after their fight.

“I didn’t even notice he was gone,” said Miss Rulay, almost dreamily. “The police woke me up early this morning. They found him in the woods looking like this. He’s not been awake all day. They think he was poisoned but they say their tests are inconclusive. I’m sorry I didn’t call you sooner, I’ve been answering questions for the police and the nurses and, I...”

“It’s okay,” said Sorey. “It’s all right. He’s gonna be okay, and I’m here now.” He pulled a nearby chair closer to the side of Mikleo’s bed, taking a seat. It was hard to look at his friend, battered like this. Sorey bit his lip, holding back the tears. If he ever found whoever did this to Mikleo, he’d...

Sorey clenched his hand into a fist, then relaxed it. Mikleo was safe now. And he was going to recover. It was going to be okay.

“Hey Mikleo,” said Sorey gently. He sniffled. “I’m sorry we weren’t getting along yesterday. Maybe there is some merit to your theories. I promise I’ll listen to what you have to say when you wake up.”

Sorey chuckled to himself, remembering how adamant Mikleo was to dismiss his own theories yesterday afternoon before storming out of Sorey and Gramps’ home. He always looked so cute when he was mad, making it difficult to take him seriously. And now he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to talk to him again.

“Please, if you can hear me... wake up soon, alright?”

“I’m sorry, Sorey,” said Miss Rulay.

“He’s gonna be alright,” said Sorey, allowing a tear to escape. “He’s gonna be alright.” He shuddered. Sorey felt Miss Rulay’s arms wrapping around him from behind, holding him tight and swaying. He placed his hand against her forearm, leaning into her warmth. Sorey had never known his own mother, Selene, having died in childbirth. Miss Rulay had been friends with her, they had always planned to raise their children together. Fate had a different idea.

“Mikleo, please...,” begged Sorey. “Please wake up.”

As though a divine force had decided to answer his prayer, Sorey noticed Mikleo’s fist raising weakly from his bedside. He perked up, standing slowly, Miss Rulay’s arms releasing him. Sorey obliged the action by bumping his wrist against Mikleo’s.

“Mikleo...” said Sorey.

“Nnngh... you crying?” said Mikleo, in a far weaker voice than Sorey could take.

“Shut up,” said Sorey, tears pouring down his face.

“Mmgh... idiot.” Mikleo’s swollen eyes finally opened, blinking slowly and heavily.

The doctor stepped in the room. “Well, Mister Rulay, welcome back to the world of the living. How do you feel?” The doctor began poking and prodding him, tapping on various body parts for reflexes and shining a light into Mikleo’s eyes.

“Like shit,” said Mikleo.

“Watch your mouth, young man,” said Miss Rulay.

“Mom, I’m eighteen,” retorted Mikleo, his words obscured by the doctor's’ fingers in his mouth. “I’m practically an adult.”

“You don’t speak like that while you live under my roof.”

“Then I’ll move in with Sorey,” said Mikleo, leaning his head back into the pillow carefully as to not upset his bruised body. The doctor continued his inspection.

“Gramps doesn’t let me talk like that either,” said Sorey. “You know that.”

“Whatever.”

There was a knock at the door. A tall, brunet man in a blue uniform stepped into the room.

“Officer Strelka,” said Miss Rulay. “He’s finally awake.”

“That’s great news,” said Officer Strelka. “We’ll have to take his statement. Once the doctor gives the all clear, of course.”

“Statement of what?” mumbled Mikleo.

“Of what happened to you, son.”

Mikleo furrowed his brow. “I don’t remember much.”

“Recall what you can. Any details would be helpful.”

The doctor stepped back from his inspection. “His vitals are stable, although weaker than I’d like to see. As long as he stays awake and alert, I don’t see any reason we can’t plan on releasing him tonight.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” said Miss Rulay.

“We’ll need some privacy for the statement,” reminded Officer Strelka.

“Of course,” said Miss Rulay.

“I’ll stay with you in the waiting room, then we can take him home,” said Sorey.

Miss Rulay nodded, following Sorey out of the room. He felt her gentle hand on his shoulder, looking back to see her pained face finally smiling, the heavy door shutting behind both of them.


	2. Tuesday

_R U L A Y   R E S I D E N C E_

 

Sorey parked his car in front of Mikleo’s townhome, as close to the door as he could get. He knocked once before letting himself inside.

“I told you I’m not hungry.” Mikleo’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“You have to eat something,” pleaded Miss Rulay.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Please, Mikleo, the only thing you’ve had is the IV yesterday, and that’s not food.”

“I said I’m not hungry,” said Mikleo.

“Hey,” said Sorey awkwardly, witnessing the strange conversation.

“Tell your friend to eat something,” said Miss Rulay, exasperated.

“Leave him out of this.”

“Come on, Mikleo. Have a little bit of toast, at least,” said Sorey.

Mikleo grimaced and tore one bite out of the toast with his teeth. “There, are you happy?” He mumbled around the bread. He stood, grabbing his book bag. “Let’s go.”

“Sorry, Miss R.,” said Sorey. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Miss Rulay nodded.

As soon as the boys were out of the townhome, Mikleo spat the bite of toast out into the bushes.

“Mikleo, you have to eat,” said Sorey.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes at Sorey. “Let’s just go to school.”

“Your bruises are already healing,” said Sorey, sitting in the driver’s seat of his car. “I can hardly see them at all.”

“Whatever,” said Mikleo, buckling the passenger’s seat belt.

 

* * *

 

_S H E P H E R D   R E S I D E N C E_

 

“I’m getting really sick of people at school asking what happened,” said Mikleo, laying on Sorey’s bed and staring at the ceiling. “If I don’t remember, then I don’t remember.”

“They just care about you, that’s all,” said Sorey. “Do you want to read?”

“Yeah,” said Mikleo. “Bring it over.” He rolled over onto his stomach in anticipation. Sorey gathered their favorite book, _The Terrestrial Record,_ a thick volume describing the supernatural, occult and unexplained phenomena. The author seemed fixated on immortality and strange creatures, described and illustrated in detail. The boys found the subject matter fascinating, discussing and theorizing about each of the creatures long after learning about them. Sorey laid on the bed slowly next to Mikleo, as to not disturb him.

“You’re not going to break me,” said Mikleo. “I’m mostly healed anyway.”

“It’s only been a day,” said Sorey. “Even if you look better, I don’t want to bother you.” He flipped to a random page towards the end of the book. The book was well over a thousand pages; despite reading it since their youth there was still much they had not read, and much more that deserved rereading.

 _Be Wary of the Wendigo,_ read the handwritten print scrawled atop the page. Drawings of strange lipless humanoids with taut skin and jutting ribs decorated the pages.

“Wendigo, huh?” said Sorey, his finger tracing along the side of the book’s leather bound cover.

“Legends say that Wendigoag were once human beings. Some believe they are formed from consuming human flesh,” Mikleo read aloud. “Others know they are formed of madness driven by isolation.”

“Wendigoag are cursed to wander the land, eternally seeking to fulfill their voracious appetite for human flesh,” read Sorey. “Another immortal creature.”

“I wonder if there are any around here,” Mikleo pondered.

“Oh? Now you think they could be real, after the argument we had Sunday?”

“I’m just entertaining your idea,” said Mikleo. “We both know not everything in this book could possibly be real.”

Sorey hummed in acknowledgement, eager not to push his luck. He grimaced slightly, watching his friend as his violet eyes darted left to right, absorbing the mythologies of the creature.

His eyes wandered over Mikleo’s smaller frame, repressing his instinct to inch closer and wrap his arm around the boy. Mikleo wasn’t frail by any means. He kept up with Sorey in every physical activity he could, running just as fast, doing just as many push ups, lifting nearly as much and swimming just as many laps, if not more. Matching his strength was one of the many qualities Sorey loved about him.

His stomach tightened in a knot. How could he really know what love was? He was only eighteen, after all. All he knew is he wanted to spend every moment with Mikleo. He wanted to enjoy every meal with him, sleep together in the same bed with him, and wake him up with tired morning kisses. He wanted nothing more than to cradle Mikleo in his arms, skin against skin, inhaling his scent, listening to each other’s heartbeats.

Sorey tried not to stare at Mikleo’s delicate lips as they moved subconsciously along with his eyes. Even with his face gaunt and skin paler than usual, he was still the most beautiful person in the world to Sorey. He traced his eyes along Mikleo’s shoulder blades, the curvature of his back and his firm butt. He wanted so badly to violently grab and squeeze his cute butt. He smiled at the thought of what his reaction might be to that before pursing his lips and glancing away, glad he hadn’t been caught staring but disappointed by his own thoughts.

It didn’t really matter how many times he pondered the best way to tell him how he truly felt, playing out different scenarios of his reaction in his mind. He had no choice but to push those thoughts away. It wasn’t worth ruining their friendship over. He couldn’t handle the idea of Mikleo being upset with him, especially after he had almost lost him.

“Do you need your reading glasses?” asked Sorey, breaking his own thoughts.

“No... I... I’m wearing new contacts,” said Mikleo, intently re-reading the first passage on Wendigoag.

“Your mom said Gramps and I can eat dinner at your house. She’s making soup,” said Sorey.

“Nothing tastes right from the dysgeusia. And I’m still not hungry,” said Mikleo, silently turning the page. “Not for food, at least.”

Sorey quirked an eyebrow. “What... are you hungry for?”

“I’m not sure,” he said slowly, his words weighed by uncertainty. He paused, then shook his head. “You know what, forget I said anything.”

Under any other circumstance Sorey would tease Mikleo for saying something so cryptic, but after yesterday he only wanted to be supportive.

“Will you at least try to eat?” pleaded Sorey.

“Yeah, sure,” said Mikleo dismissively.

Sorey felt the tears pressing from behind his eyes, demanding to make themselves known. His heart rate quickened in panic. Mikleo wasn’t going to eat, he was going to get sicker, he was going to wither away and he was going to die. Sorey took one shuddered breath before feeling a sharp elbow prodding his side. He met Mikleo’s violet eyes with his own.

“I’m sure I’ll be back to normal soon. I’ll choke down some broth, okay?”

Sorey pursed his lips and nodded, doing his best to push away the panicked feeling.

“Okay.”

 


	3. Wednesday

_C A M L A N N   H I G H_

  


“She said it’s okay,” said Sorey, jogging to meet Mikleo outside the nurse's’ office. “As long as I have a copy of your doctor’s note, I’m allowed to help you to your classes.” He seated himself in the sterile metal chair next to Mikleo, gingerly touching his back. Mikleo was leaned forward, his head between his knees.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “I just hate feeling this weak.”

“It’s alright. You’re going to get better soon,” said Sorey. He bit his lip, tortured by the lie. Mikleo was getting worse, and not better. “Whenever you’re ready, we can head to the next class.”

Mikleo huffed a small laugh, tugging the strings of his navy blue hoodie. “Gym? Can’t I just skip it?”

“Just read in the bleachers like you did the last two days,” suggested Sorey.

“Yeah.” Mikleo’s voice was curt, as though he was close to vomiting.

“You okay?” asked Sorey. He waited for Mikleo’s reply.

“Yeah.” Mikleo put his hands on his knees, pressing forward and standing on his wobbly legs. “Yeah.”

Sorey grabbed Mikleo’s book bag and slung it over his shoulder by his own. He snaked his arm under Mikleo’s side, trying to support him for balance. Mikleo shirked away, shuffling slowly towards the gym, adamant to stand on his own.

“Just... carry the books, okay?”

“Okay,” said Sorey. “Sorry.”

They reached the locker room in silence, the rest of the class having already changed and left. Sorey changed into his gym wear as quickly as he could, hoping that Mikleo would peek at his unclad body. He was proud of the muscle he had gained, and wanted nothing more than to catch Mikleo ogling at him as much a he himself stole glances of Mikleo’s lithe, tight body. It was no such luck, his attention was already caught by his book.

“What’re you reading?” asked Sorey, disappointed by his competition as he pulled his gym shirt over his head.

“The Historian by Elizabeth Kostova,” responded Mikleo.

“What’s it about?” Sorey asked, sitting on the bench and tying the laces of his running shoes.

“It’s fiction,” said Mikleo, turning a page. “It’s about good and evil. It’s a great read so far. I’ll let you borrow it if I don’t have to return it first.”

“Sounds cool. Shall we?” asked Sorey, offering his arm to Mikleo. Mikleo stood on his own, continuing to focus his attention on the book. Sorey tried to hide his disappointment as he walked alongside Mikleo in silence, leading him to the bleachers. Sorey jogged away to join the rest of the class, who had already begun running laps around the track.

With each passing lap he glanced at Mikleo, seated in the bleachers, wrapped in his hoodie and concentrating on his book. He missed the competition of having Mikleo by his side. Running was usually a freeing release, without Mikleo by him it felt more like a prison. He cursed at his brain for remembering the fragrant scents of Mikleo’s sweat, soaps and deodorants that he would not be smelling today.

His heart pained with the feeling that his friend was withering away. He forced himself to focus on running, one foot in front of the other.

  
  


* * *

  


_R U L A Y   R E S I D E N C E_

  


“Do you think Werewolves are real?” teased Mikleo, pouring over the next entry in _The Terrestrial Record._

“Is there any way we could really know?” asked Sorey. “We could be friends with someone and not know they had that curse,” said Sorey.

“Or power,” said Mikleo. “Werewolves are super strong. If they exist.”

“Shape shifting would be really cool,” said Sorey.

“Perhaps, but I’m not sure that a creature of ‘unbridled cruelty, bestial ferocity, and ravening hunger’ could control their own actions,” said Mikleo.

“Sounds like I was right the first time then. A curse, not a power,” said Sorey. He smirked at Mikleo, finally relaxed enough to smile honestly again. Mikleo grinned back. It felt good to see him smile again. But...

Sorey quirked an eyebrow, his smile fading. His expression grew uncharacteristically serious.

“What?” asked Mikleo.

Sorey reached a hand towards Mikleo’s face. Mikleo was quick to swat him away.

“What is it?” demanded Mikleo, with more urgency and concern than before.

“Have you always... uh... your teeth,” stuttered Sorey.

Mikleo wrinkled his nose and stood, heading to the antique mirror in the hallway. Sorey watched as his friend left the room.

“What the hell is wrong with this mirror?” he said, storming back into his room. He removed his phone from his pocket, using the camera as a mirror instead. He pulled his lip back with his finger, revealing a strange, oversized sharp canine. “And it’s just a snaggle tooth, thanks for calling attention to it.”

“What was wrong with the mirror?” asked Sorey, jumping up from the bed and heading towards the hallway past Mikleo, who was still looking at his open mouth in his phone camera. “It looks fine,” he said, walking back in.

“It’s a stupid antique,” said Mikleo, shutting off his phone camera. “It didn’t work.”

“How can a mirror not work?” asked Sorey. “Come here, let’s see if-”

“No!” yelped Mikleo.

The silence bit the air.

“No, I... I’m just feeling really tired, that’s all,” said Mikleo, sitting back down on his bed. “I don’t know what I’m saying. Can we just go back to reading, please?”

Sorey watched Mikleo curiously. He desperately wanted to call Mikleo out for his dishonesty.

“Fine,” said Sorey bitterly, laying back down on the bed.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, slowly stretching his body on the mattress alongside Sorey. Mikleo flipped the pages of _The Terrestrial Record_ backwards with curious urgency, passing previously unread pages. Several pages belonged to the subject prior to Wendigo. Mikleo continued flipping until finally reaching the title page of the previous subject.

“The Sophisticated Vampire,” read Sorey out loud.

Mikleo’s ears perked up.

“Legends of vampires have existed for millennia,” Sorey read slowly. “Although vampires may be undead, some folktales spoke of them as living beings. They are beings of immortality and eternal beauty. Vampires are often charismatic and sophisticated, easily luring their prey for the purpose of obtaining fresh blood.”

Sorey paused, waiting briefly for Mikleo to pick up the next sentence as he often would, noticing he was further ahead on the page.

“That’s what I thought,” mumbled Mikleo. His fingers drew away from the words scrawled lower on the opposite page.

_It is said Vampires do not cast a reflection. Although this has been true in the past, modern mirrors crafted after the 19th century are silvered with aluminum and not the silver that vampires so despise._

“Mikleo?” asked Sorey, his voice smaller than usual.

Mikleo rolled to his back. “I’m not feeling so well. Can you read to me, please?” he asked.

“Of course,” said Sorey.

“Vampires are sensitive to sunlight and bright light. Being in the sunlight too long may cause a Vampire to feel ill, most commonly causing irritability, nausea, general weakness and skin irritation. This is a great annoyance, as Vampires often rely on their enhanced physical senses of vision, hearing, smell and taste. Vampires that have not fed in some time may lose their sense of taste and instead experience a foul flavor or souring of food. This is their body demanding to be fed proper sustenance, which is in this case the blood of the living.”

Mikleo hummed. “Fascinating. Keep going.”

Sorey nodded, and continued reading.

“Vampires prefer to drink blood directly from the living body of a victim. The most efficient method is to use their prominent eye teeth to open a wound in a major blood vessel of their victim. Major vessels are closest to the surface in the throat.” He paused. “Because the neck is also one of the least protected parts of the body, this adds to the desirability of this target area.”

Sorey looked back at Mikleo. His face was sullen. Although his eyes were closed, he was anything but relaxed.

“Keep going,” he pleaded.

“Uh.. Okay. Vampires must gain sustenance by feeding upon the living. If they do not do this, they... uh... suffer terribly and will eventually die.”

Mikleo hummed.

“Do you want me to keep reading?” asked Sorey.

“Maybe skip the blood drinking part. What else is there?” he asked.

“Okay... um... Vampires may wield superhuman speed, strength and healing ability. Many believe Vampires have the power of mind control, but others say their charisma and charm is enough to compel others to do their will. Some have reported an effect similar to an aphrodisiac after receiving a bite. Through these abilities, a skilled Vampire would not have a difficult time obtaining a pet Drudge.”

Sorey paused again. A silence hung in the air as the boys digested the information.

 _Mikleo hasn’t been the same after his attack,_ thought Sorey. _He’s pale and weak. He hasn’t been eating, blaming dysgeusia and saying food tasted wrong. I never noticed his sharp teeth before, and the mirror didn’t work for him._

“I’m not feeling so well,” said Mikleo. “Maybe you should go.”

“Mikleo, do you think-”

“Good night, Sorey. See you tomorrow.” Mikleo pulled the comforter over his body, tucking himself into the bed. He brought the book closer, continuing to read.

“Mikleo, please,” said Sorey. “I’m worried about you.”

“I just want to be alone right now,” said Mikleo. “I have a lot to think about.”

_So you think so too._

“Okay,” said Sorey. “I understand.” He stood and picked up his book bag. “But um, if there’s anything you need, anything I can do for you, you know I would do it, right?”

“Good night, Sorey,” said Mikleo dismissively.

Sorey nodded to himself, pursing his lips before leaving the room.


	4. Thursday

 

_S H E P H E R D   R E S I D E N C E_

 

Mikleo leaned on the staircase banister for support. Sorey followed close behind the narrow townhome stairs, taking one step at a time in unison. Mikleo was growing weaker, and they both knew why.

Sorey opened the door to his room, setting down both of their book bags. Mikleo sat on the bed while Sorey dug _The Terrestrial Record_ out of Mikleo’s bag, bringing it to the bed. He laid the book behind Mikleo, taking a seat next to the smaller boy.

“Mikleo.”

Mikleo lazily snapped out of his daze, meeting his violet eyes to Sorey’s.

“You know what’s happening, don’t you?”

Mikleo shrugged his chin towards his body, drawing away. Sorey scooted closer.

“You didn’t ask for this to happen to you.”

Mikleo leaned away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled.

“You do know,” said Sorey, unbuttoning his blue collared shirt. “You were attacked. It wasn’t your choice.” Sorey slid the shirt off behind him, exposing his black undershirt and a larger area of his muscular neck. Mikleo’s eyes blinked downwards to Sorey’s neck, then back up to his eyes.

“Stop it,” he whispered.

Sorey closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not going to let you wither away and-”

“I said stop it!” said Mikleo, shoving Sorey. Sorey fell backwards off the bed, his legs tumbling over him, the shove having quite a bit more force than a sickly human should have been capable of.

“Sorey!” said Mikleo, scrambling across the bed. “Are you okay?”

Sorey chuckled to himself. “Superhuman strength.”

“What?” Mikleo sneered through his teeth, offering his hand to help Sorey up. Sorey waved his hand in dismissal, pushing himself up off the floor and returning to the bed.

“Superhuman strength. No reflection. Sharp teeth. Come on, Mikleo. I’m your best friend. Let’s talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” said Mikleo. “This is just another one of your half-brained theories.”

Sorey stood, eyebrows furrowed before leaving the room. Mikleo rolled his eyes, annoyed before re-opening the book to the page he had been reading the night before. Sorey finally returned to the room. He held something small between his fingers. Mikleo appeared to be engrossed in the book, only peeking curious sideways glances at Sorey.

Sorey took the small object and rolled it between his fingers. The small sewing needle looked sharp enough to pierce the skin. He took a deep breath before grasping it, pressing the pointed end into the pad of his pointer finger. He winced slightly, setting the needle on his nightstand and taking a seat on the bed. He squeezed his finger with between the thumb and forefinger of his opposite hand, coaxing a small droplet of blood to rise to the surface of his skin.

Mikleo perked up. He sniffed.

Sorey moved closer to Mikleo on the bed. His eyes locked to Sorey’s finger. Sorey moved his finger left, then right, watching as Mikleo followed it with his eyes.

“You need to feed,” said Sorey quietly.

“That’s a stupid theory based on conjecture,” mumbled Mikleo, his eyes continuing to follow the droplet of blood on Sorey’s finger.

Sorey moved his finger closer to Mikleo, offering a taste of his blood.  “Just try it. See if helps,” He spoke gently, as though he was trying to avoid spooking a wild creature.

Mikleo pursed his lips and turned away, folding his arms. “Go wash yourself. You’ll get an infection.”

“Try it,” said Sorey, lifting his finger slightly in offering.

Mikleo swatted Sorey’s hand away angrily. "You're insane."

“What do I have to do?” asked Sorey. “Cut myself and pour it into a glass?”

“No,” said Mikleo with unexpected urgency. He grasped Sorey’s wrist tightly and yanked him closer. Mikleo’s narrowed eyes glowed with a yellow sheen that Sorey had never seen before.

“I need to feel your heartbeat flowing into my mouth.” Mikleo licked his lips, pulling Sorey’s finger closer. “Just a taste,” he growled. Sorey’s breathing quickened, audible through his nostrils.

Mikleo released Sorey as suddenly as he had grasped him, now burying his face in his hands.

“Oh Gods... I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” Mikleo whimpered.

Sorey frowned, popping his finger into his own mouth and removing the drop of blood. The tiny pin prick on his finger had already long since sealed on its own. He moved closer to Mikleo, carefully wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. Mikleo shuddered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” offered Sorey.

Mikleo sniffled. “I don’t want this. I don’t want any of it.”

“It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

“I’m a monster,” said Mikleo between sobs.

“You’re not a monster,” said Sorey. “You’re my best friend, and I’m not going to let you go through this alone.”

Mikleo leaned against Sorey, sniffling.

“You're staying here tonight,” said Sorey. “I can run to your home in the morning for a change of clothes. I won’t let you be alone tonight.”

Mikleo’s silent tears continued. Sorey brought his other arm around Mikleo, pulling him closer. Mikleo rested his forehead against Sorey’s shoulder.

“And if you decide you want to drink,-”

“No!” said Mikleo, shoving Sorey away, this time controlling his strength. Sorey blinked, curious.

“Mikleo, if you don’t feed, you’ll die.”

“I’m not doing it,” he mumbled.

“If you change your mind, I’ll be here.”

“I won’t change my mind,” said Mikleo stubbornly.

“I’ll still be here. I won’t let you be alone.”

Mikleo sighed in defeat. “Thanks.”

“That’s what best friends are for, right?” Sorey grinned. “You’d do the same for me. Now let’s learn everything we can from the book, show me what you were reading last night.”

Mikleo allowed himself a tiny smile, knowing Sorey would read it as a victory. “You need me to understand half of it anyway.”

The boys laid on the bed and read together about Vampire strengths and weaknesses until Mikleo grew too tired to continue. Mikleo rolled to his side, tucking his knees close to his chest. Sorey took the opportunity to weave himself as close as possible to Mikleo, cradling him from behind, his knees tucked behind Mikleo and his arm draped over his side, feeling his heartbeat. If his friend was dying, he didn’t care about boundaries or social normalities. He was going to be there for him, and he was going to stay as close as possible. Most importantly, he was sure he would be there when Mikleo was ready to feed.


	5. Friday

_S H E P H E R D   R E S I D E N C E_

  


Sorey laid on his back, blinking his tired morning eyes open. He glanced down to see Mikleo laying with his head halfway on his body tucked with his head on Sorey’s chest, matching his breathing. His arm reached across Sorey’s body in a tired embrace. The skin of their legs twined together. Sorey’s stomach twisted in certainty that Mikleo would never desire himself to be found in such a compromising position. Sorey leaned his chin down, pressing a delicate kiss to the crown of Mikleo’s head.

_Please don’t wake up just yet. Let me enjoy this for just a moment longer._

Sorey closed his eyes and laid as still as he could, soaking in the sensation of this stolen embrace until his alarm finally sounded. He dared not move even then, allowing Mikleo the opportunity to maintain his pride and untwine himself from Sorey’s body. The opportunity was taken, as Mikleo pulled himself away to silence Sorey’s alarm clock. Only then did Sorey inhale deeply and allow his eyes to flutter open.

“Good morning,” said Sorey gently.

“Morning,” said Mikleo. His voice was weak, still laden with sleep. “I think I’m gonna head home to get ready.”

“Do you need help?” Asked Sorey.

Mikleo slid to the side of the bed, swinging his legs over. He pushed his hands against the bed, propping himself upright.

“I...” He stood, wobbling in place. “It would be faster if I had someone to lean against.”

“Yeah, uh, let me get my pants on,” said Sorey, searching for his pants on the opposite side of the room. Both boys had gone to sleep wearing their boxer shorts and tee shirts. Mikleo quietly found his pants, pulling them on slowly as to not expend too much of his short reserve of energy.

Sorey presented his arm to Mikleo. Mikleo slowly took it. He leaned against Sorey as they moved down the narrow stairs in the townhome together.

  


* * *

  


_C A M L A N N   H I G H_

  
  


Mikleo’s chair clattered noisily behind him as he stood in the quiet classroom. Sorey perked up from his assignment, noticing Mikleo doing his best to stand on his own.

“Restroom,” mouthed Mikleo.

Sorey stood as well, seeking approval from the teacher. The teacher met his eyes and nodded.

“Let’s go,” whispered Sorey, offering his arm as support.

Mikleo leaned against Sorey as they shuffled to the restroom together. They reached their destination in silence, concern worn openly on Sorey’s face.

“Come in the stall with me,” mumbled Mikleo.

Although Mikleo had never asked such a thing before, Sorey silently guided them to the larger disabled stall. Once inside, Sorey slid the locking mechanism before turning away to give Mikleo privacy. He faced the wall and sighed, Mikleo shuffled a few steps forward.

Sorey took a deep breath to relax himself. He had hardly exhaled before he felt himself being dragged backwards by the collar. His body was forcefully swivelled and pinned to the wall by a hand pressing against his shoulder. His confused eyes met his attackers’.

The strange yellow glow had returned to Mikleo’s eyes. He tugged at Sorey’s collar.

“Whoa, uh... hey,” said Sorey, reaching up and unbuttoning his collar. He pulled his undershirt aside, exposing his neck. “I guess this is what you’re looking for?”

Mikleo further narrowed his eyes, swooping closer to Sorey. He seemed to inhale before drawing his mouth closer yet to the exposed neck presented before him. Sorey’s heart rate increased. He winced in anticipation of what would surely be painful. Sorey took a few more deep breaths to try and relax himself again, but found his heart clenched in panic. Mikleo sniffed him before pressing his forehead against Sorey’s neck.

“You’re scared,” said Mikleo, releasing his hand and freeing Sorey’s shoulder. The strange glow faded from his eyes.

“It’s okay, you can do it,” said Sorey.

Mikleo shook his head against Sorey’s neck. “You’re scared of me.”

“No, I’m not scared of you.” He sighed. “It just might hurt, that’s all.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, but if you don’t do it, you know what’ll happen.”

“I can’t do this,” said Mikleo. “I can’t do it.”

Sorey’s hand gingerly rose, rubbing circles on Mikleo’s back.

“It’s alright. It has to be done.”

Mikleo shook his head. “I can’t hurt you. I won’t.”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” offered Sorey.

Mikleo’s chest heaved.

“Listen, we can try again when we go home, okay?” Sorey gently patted Mikleo’s back. “It’ll be more private, and you can take your time.”

Mikleo nodded and drew back from Sorey.

“Sorry I attacked you like that,” mumbled Mikleo.

“I told you it was alright,” said Sorey, buttoning up his shirt. “You ready to go back to class?”

Mikleo nodded meekly, reaching for Sorey’s arm for support.

  


* * *

  


_R U L A Y   R E S I D E N C E_

  
  


The boys had hardly made it up the staircase and into Mikleo’s room before he began tugging at Sorey’s collar, a strange determined look on his face.

“Alright, we can try again,” said Sorey. “Let me get a little more comfortable.”

Mikleo continued to paw at Sorey’s shirt as he unbuttoned it. Sorey couldn’t help but wince at the fact that although he was finally desired, it wasn’t in a way he had ever hoped.

Once his shirt was removed, he shuffled backwards to the bed keeping a watchful eye on Mikleo. Mikleo stalked each step with narrowed eyes. Sorey bumped the bed behind him, slowly climbing up and maintaining eye contact. He finally broke eye contact when he laid on his back. Mikleo quickly crouched over him, once again swooping close to Sorey’s neck, inhaling and preparing to bite.

Mikleo’s breath tickled against Sorey’s neck. Sorey did his best to lay still and calm his heart rate, allowing his friend ample time to relax and complete the task at hand without interruption. Mikleo then moved away, leaning back and closing his eyes. After a moment he moved back in towards Sorey. He continued to cycle between moving closer then further away, bobbing his head and open mouth along Sorey’s neck, then leaning back. His hair and breath continued to tickle against the exposed skin of Sorey’s neck. Sorey did his best to avoid any sudden reflex, unable to control his body’s own reaction between his legs. He cursed at his own perversion, knowing that now was not the time. But Gods, if it were, he’d be ready for that too.

“Take your time,” said Sorey, doing his best to sound as kind as possible.

Mikleo continued hovering over Sorey until the sun began to set. He finally laid against the bed.

“I can’t do it,” he muttered.

“It’s alright,” said Sorey, hiding his disappointment. “I’ll stay here until you’re ready.”

“I need it,” he said meekly. “I just can’t bring myself to do it.”

“It’ll come with time. I’ll be patient.”

Mikleo raised his fist into the air. Sorey was quick to reciprocate the action, raising his own fist and bumping his wrist against Mikleo’s. Sorey relaxed in a smile, finding Mikleo’s own smiling face looking back at him.

“Thanks.”

“What do you want to do now?” asked Sorey.

Mikelo wrinkled his nose. “Is there any way to remove this curse?”

“Let’s consult the book,” said Sorey. Mikleo nodded in agreement. Sorey bounced up from the bed, digging the book out of his book bag. Soon once again the boys were laid next to each other on their stomachs, pouring over the hand written entries for clues.

“Here,” offered Sorey. “Vampires seem to have a hierarchy, the strongest acting as Nobles, spawning Lords and Fledgelings beneath them. Killing a Noble will remove the curse on any Lords and Fledgelings, as would killing a Lord. Be forewarned - if the subject is undead, removing the curse implies certain death.”

“How do we know if I’m undead?” mumbled Mikleo.

“It said here if your heart beats on it’s own, you must still be alive,” Sorey pointed at another entry.

Mikleo reached up to his own neck to feel his pulse, nodding when he found it weak but still existent.

“Do you remember anything yet? Any clues on who did this to you?”

Mikleo’s hand fell back to his side. “All I remember is the young girl with black and purple hair. She said something, then I was knocked out. That’s all.”

“That’s not much to go on,” said Sorey, leaning back into the pillow. “We’ll have to do some investigating.”

“And what are you going to do if you find them, are you going to kill them?”

Sorey found his hand forming a determined fist. “If that’s what it takes,” he said in earnest.

“You couldn’t hurt a fly,” said Mikleo, rolling his eyes. “Besides. Whoever did this is probably super strong and really good at fighting.”

“I’d figure something out,” said Sorey. “And If it saves your life, I’d do it for you.”

“Boys, dinner time,” called a woman’s voice.

“Coming, Miss R.,” called Sorey.

Mikleo’s nose wrinkled, repulsed by the idea.

“I know eating is gross right now, but we need to keep your body alive,” said Sorey. “Then we can focus on finding who did this to you.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes in agreement before pushing himself off the bed.

  


* * *

  
  


Sorey was awoken from a deep sleep by a strong tugging at the collar of his undershirt, stretched uncomfortably against his windpipe. He opened his eyes to find Mikleo, once again perched over him. A strong yellow glow emanated from his eyes.

“Hey,” he squeaked, tugging at his collar for air. “What time is it?”

Mikleo pinned his arm and pulled the collar further taut. Sorey coughed, unable to breathe. Mikleo eased his grip, allowing Sorey to quickly pull the shirt over his head and remove the obstacle. Mikleo’s narrowed glowing eyes traced over Sorey’s body before tucking closer to his neck, swooping in for a sniff, then glancing up in approval. Sorey nodded. Mikleo lowered his head, pressing his two sharp teeth gently against Sorey’s neck. Sorey concentrated on holding his breaths steady, hoping that whatever state of mind Mikleo was in would understand his intention not to struggle.

He waited, patient and relaxed in expectation of what was next to come. Focused on the cycle of his breathing, he calmed his excited heart. And finally, after what felt like far too long, he felt the overdue sensation of sharp teeth piercing his flesh.


	6. Early Saturday

_R U L A Y   R E S I D E N C E_

  
  
Sorey winced at the pain of Mikleo’s teeth piercing his skin, not expecting the immediate wave of euphoria that flooded his body. All semblance of pain vanished, replaced by a feeling of warmth and comfort. Relaxation came easily. He nudged his chin against the crown of Mikleo’s head, Mikleo’s hand gently resting on Sorey’s arm as he found his own comfort. Sorey reached his fingers to Mikleo’s silvery hair, tousling and stroking, finding no resistance from the smaller boy. Mikleo’s steady, rhythmic swallowing was the only sound that broke the evening silence.

Sorey’s fingers grew tired and heavy as his consciousness wavered. Not long after, he felt what must have been Mikleo’s tongue swirling around two spots on his neck. Mikleo slowly separated his mouth from Sorey’s neck, pulling away and finally sitting upright by his side.

“Are you okay? How do you feel?” asked Mikleo.

Sorey mumbled something incoherent, then closed his heavy eyelids, leaning back into the pillow. Mikleo urgently patted his cheeks.

“Sorey? Sorey?” Panic rose in Mikleo’s voice.

Sorey groaned, eyes groggily blinking open.

“Stay conscious, your blood pressure is low. Don’t close your eyes.” Mikleo hopped from the bed with more energy than he had all week. He smiled to himself, pleased with the return of his sorely missed stamina. “I’ll be right back.”

Sorey groaned again, leaning back into the pillow. He watched as Mikleo left the room, his mind too foggy to fully understand the situation. Mikleo quickly returned to the room, pulling Sorey upright and leaning him against the headboard of his bed. Sorey was too weak to resist. Mikleo pushed an object into Sorey’s mouth.

“Drink.”

Sorey opened his mouth enough to allow the object passage just past his lips, recognizing it as a straw. He drank, finding that Mikleo had brought him fruit juice. After he had his fill, Mikleo pulled the straw tenderly from his mouth.

“Take a bite.”

He offered another item to Sorey, this time recognizing it as a cookie. Sorey’s hand met Mikleo’s, taking a bite of the cookie he was holding and blinking his heavy eyelids. Mikleo continued to alternate offering the cookie and juice until both were consumed.

“How do you feel?” asked Mikleo.

“I’m fine, fine,” said Sorey tiredly. “How do you feel?”

Mikleo looked down at his hands, clenching his fists. “Strong.”

“Good,” said Sorey, leaning back and watching Mikleo through half shut eyes. “You look stronger.”

Mikleo turned his wrist over. “I think I somehow gained muscle.”

Sorey huffed a small laugh. “Take off your shirt,” he suggested.

Mikleo pulled his shirt over his head, looking down at his body. He most certainly had gained muscle, his upper arms and abdominals having the most marked visible change.

“Wow,” breathed Sorey. “I didn’t know you could be any more beautiful.”

“Don’t say stupid things,” responded Mikleo, turning his outstretched arm over in front of himself.

Sorey grinned a dopey smile. “You’re beautiful. I’ve always thought so.”

“Stop,” said Mikleo, grimacing. “I’m a monster. Look what I did to you.”

“Would a monster feed me juice and cookies?” asked Sorey. “Besides, I offered you my blood.”

“I guess you did,” said Mikleo, looking back down at his forearms. His own muscles were more cut than before, his body pulsing with newfound energy. “Thank you.”

“It felt good, didn’t it?” asked Sorey.

“It was a lot more pleasant than I expected,” said Mikleo. “I didn’t hurt you?”

Sorey slowly shook his head no. “I’d let you do it a thousand times. It felt good to finally have you on top of me.”

Mikleo quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

Sorey leaned back. “Although I’d rather have your lips on mine instead of my neck.” he grinned.

“I see. So it seems the aphrodisiac effect is real,” said Mikleo. “I’ll save you the embarrassment and pretend you didn’t say that.”

Sorey inhaled a deep breath and sat up, reaching his hand slowly towards Mikleo’s face. Mikleo shied away briefly before allowing Sorey’s hand to make gentle contact with his cheek.

“It may be real,” said Sorey, “But so are my words. I’m just not... inhibited. And I’ve always wanted to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” said Mikleo curtly.

“How I feel,” said Sorey, stroking Mikleo’s cheek with his knuckles. “How I really feel about you.”

“What you’re feeling is not real,” said Mikleo, grabbing Sorey’s wrist firmly. “Stop before you say something you regret.”

Sorey shook his head no. “The only thing I regret now is not telling you a long time ago.”

“Stop,” said Mikleo, squeezing Sorey’s wrist.

“Why?” asked Sorey. “Why should I hide it anymore?”

“Sorey, please.”

"Mikleo?" Sorey's voice quieted, laden with urgency.

Mikleo felt something warm against his hand. He looked down at Sorey’s wrist, realizing that he had dug his sharpened nails into his skin. A trail of blood had begun to form from the indentations.

“Ah- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to,” said Mikleo, releasing Sorey’s wrist in panic. “I’ll find you some bandages, stay here.”

“Mikleo.”

Mikleo grimaced, looking to Sorey. He was confused by the relaxed look on Sorey’s face.

“It would be a shame to let this blood go to waste, wouldn’t it?” asked Sorey.

Mikleo’s breathing quickened. Sorey reached his arm outward in offering.

“Go ahead,” he whispered.

Mikleo’s eyes darted from the bloodied smears along Sorey’s arm back up to his eyes.  He gingerly took Sorey’s arm, bringing it closer to his mouth. Sorey leaned back in anticipation.

Mikleo licked along his arm, dragging and swirling his tongue in each crescent shaped wound. With each sweep of his tongue the flesh underneath appeared to heal and close. He swayed, savoring the taste and vibrancy of Sorey’s blood. Sorey shivered before smiling warmly, their eyes meeting again as Mikleo released his arm. Mikleo shakingly brought his hand to his mouth, licking the smeared blood off his fingers one by one.

“You’re amazing,” whispered Sorey.

“Please stop talking like that,” said Mikleo. “I keep hurting you. You really must be an idiot.”

Sorey chuckled to himself. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Mikleo sighed, looking away. “Does the effect last that long?” he muttered.

“I can show you my journal,” offered Sorey. “You can see how long I’ve had feelings for you.” He paused. “It’s a long time, Mikleo. I think... I’ve always loved you.”

Mikleo’s gaze snapped back after hearing those words. Sorey was biting the inside of his lip, looking away. He closed his eyes.

“I guess you must not feel the same, then.” Sorey shut his eyes tighter, furrowing his brow and pursing his lips. “It’s okay. Sorry.”

Mikleo watched, frozen in place as Sorey laid back down under the covers, resting his head against the pillow and facing away. “I’ll take you up on your offer. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“Sorey...” said Mikleo, climbing under the blankets behind Sorey. Sorey remained still as Mikleo drew closer, his face resting on Sorey’s shoulder.

“I’ll get over you in time,” said Sorey. “I won’t let it affect our friendship. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” asked Mikleo. He pushed his arm around Sorey, tucking it underneath his armpit and resting his hand on Sorey’s heart. “I told you. I’m the one that keeps hurting you.”

“You’re really important to me. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” said Mikleo, pressing a kiss to Sorey’s shoulder. “Besides, I...” He sighed. “I think I feel the same way too.”

Sorey rolled around to face Mikleo, studying his expression.

“Do you really?”

“Maybe.” He leaned closer to Sorey. Sorey’s eyes widened in anticipation. They tilted their heads, seeking approval from each other. Mikleo moved closer yet, raising his chin and cautiously parting his lips. Sorey followed the action, drawing nearer and relaxing his jaw. Heads angled towards each other, they drifted closer until it was inevitable for their lips to finally meet.

Their first kiss was brief and kind. They pulled apart, listening to each other’s shallow breaths. Their noses brushed against each other’s before moving towards each other in unison, their second kiss coming more natural and deep. Sorey shivered at the taste of his own blood on Mikleo’s tongue. They freely wrapped their arms around each other, hands on each other’s bodies, unrestricted by clothing and boundaries.

“I guess I do,” said Mikleo.

“You do what?”

“You know. Feel like you do.”

“Feel like I do what?” prodded Sorey.

Mikleo pursed his lips, smiling. “I love you, idiot.”

“I love you too,” said Sorey, squeezing Mikleo closer in his arms and stealing another kiss. Mikleo wrinkled his nose and aggressively returned the kiss, his hand tracing Sorey’s chest as he had desired to do for years. Sorey’s warm hands explored his body, pulling him closer by the small of his back. His fingers teased against Mikleo’s sides, eliciting ticklish laughs between kisses. Although their legs twined together naturally, Mikleo couldn’t help but notice Sorey’s hardness pressing against his inner thigh.

“Easy now,” said Mikleo. “I’m not ready for all that.”

Sorey grinned, kissing along Mikleo’s neck. “I don’t mind waiting.”

Mikleo leaned his head back, allowing Sorey’s kisses to wander to his upper chest. “Mmmm, I’m not sure that we’ll be indulging in anything like that. Vampires prefer the taste of virgin blood, after all.”

Sorey pulled away and chuckled. “You know that refers to blood that has not been used in a ritual and has nothing to do with actual virginity, right?”

“Does it?” asked Mikleo. “Or is that another one of your theories?”

Sorey returned to kissing Mikleo’s chest. “I suppose we’ll find out one day, won’t we?”

Mikleo laughed to himself.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Mikleo awoke before Sorey, finding himself using Sorey’s chest as a pillow as he often did when they slept together. He decided it would be wise to bring Sorey more juice before trying to drag him out of bed. He quietly unwound himself from Sorey’s limbs, sneaking spryly down the stairs towards the kitchen.

_...Another attack, the victim identified the attacker as the man seen in this footage._

A television droned in the background. Mikleo glanced at it, grainy black and white footage showing a strange fox-like man with long bushy hair dashing at inhuman speeds, climbing up the side of a building.

“Good morning, Mikleo,” said a man's voice.

Mikleo looked over to the dining table to see Gramps having tea with his mother.

“Good morning.” Mikleo smiled warmly.

“I see you’ve finally fed. Is Sorey alright?” asked Gramps.

Mikleo quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s okay, Mikleo,” said Muse. “We know.”

Mikleo nodded slowly before approaching the table. “Yeah. He’s upstairs.”

“Good,” said Gramps. He produced a leather case from underneath the table, opening it to reveal wooden stakes of varying sizes. Mikleo backed away, slightly panicked.

“Don’t worry, Mikleo. They’re not for you,” said Gramps.

“Then who?” asked Mikleo.

“It’s time you learned who the true author of _The Terrestrial Record_ is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on [tumblr](http://mikleohno.tumblr.com)!


End file.
